


Learning to Heal

by TheAlmightyUltimus



Series: Whiterose Week 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Nightmares, Sleeping Together, White Rose Week 2020 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightyUltimus/pseuds/TheAlmightyUltimus
Summary: Ruby honestly thought things would be better. Yang and Weiss were with them now, they were at Mistral, everything seemed to be going great.But a change in scenery alone isn't enough to make the nightmares go away.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Whiterose Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787332
Kudos: 55





	Learning to Heal

**Author's Note:**

> White rose week 2020, Prompt 2: Beacon

_"No... nonononono!"_

_Ruby cried out as she raced forward, Pyrrha's body dropping to the ground. The arrow had pierced her chest, cleanly through the center. If it had of been a Grimm, she probably would have commended whoever fired the shot. But this was Pyrrha. The kind, gentle girl who had to go and fall in love with the densest boy this side of Vale. And now here she was, an arrow in her chest. Ruby gently cradled her in her arms, tears threatening the edges of her eyes._

_"Stay with me! We're gonna get you help, okay? You're gonna be okay!"_

_Pyrrha tilted her head, her own eyes lifeless and void. "But I'm not going to be okay Ruby. I'm going to die. And it's your fault."_

_Ruby flinched. "W-what?"_

_"You didn't get here soon enough. I had to fight Cinder all on my own. I didn't stand a chance."_

_"B-but I got here as fast as I could!"_

_"It wasn't fast enough..."_

_The gladiator's eyes closed, her body going limp in her hands. Ruby stiffened. "P.....Pyrrha? Pyrrha!"_

_A laugh directed her gaze upwards. Before them stood Cinder, a smug smirk on her face. "It's your fault little girl. You know, I might have actually been defeated if you both fought together. Maybe if you were faster, she wouldn't have had to die."_

_Ruby couldn't find the words to respond, anything she tried to say sputtering and dying in her throat._

_Cinder smirked evilly, kicking something towards her. "Maybe if you had stayed instead of going after Mercury, she'd still be alive too."_

_Ruby froze as she slowly looked down, a look of horror creeping across her face. She saw Penny's head, her eyes dark and empty._

"No!" Ruby bolted up in bed, sweat stuck to her forehead as she panted, looking around wildly.

She wasn't on top of Beacon tower. She was in bed, at an inn Qrow had gotten them while they waited to go see the Headmaster of Haven Academy. She let out a shaky sigh, resting her head in her hands. She was about to get up to go get something to drink when she heard the door squeak open.

"Ruby? Are you okay?" The concerned voice of her partner seemed to echo around the room.

Ruby turned her head to look at Weiss, who was still standing in the doorway. She had let her hair down, as she always did when she went to bed, and was adorned in a light blue nightgown. She slowly nodded her head, not wanting to worry her the other girl. "Y-yeah, I'm fine..."

Weiss cocked a brow, finally entering the room and closing the door behind her. "Yes, and I'm still an heiress. What's wrong?"

Ruby blinked, surprised at both the fact she made a joke and the fact she wasn't leaving her alone. "But I'm fine! I was just going to get something to drink... "

Ruby flinched slightly as Weiss brandished a wet cloth, wiping the sweat from the leader's brow. Where did she even get that? "Are you sure? Because I don't think even Yang sweats in her sleep, and If I recall she once had a dream where she fought off a small army of Grimm."

"Wait, did she actually dream that or are you just messing with me?"

"I heard her talking in her sleep once." Weiss stated matter-of-factually, crossing her arms. "Now stop dodging the question. What's wrong?"

Ruby opened her mouth to make up another excuse, but stopped when she met Weiss's gaze. While on the outside it might look like she was annoyed, perhaps even mad at Ruby for not talking, the black haired girl could see the worry evident in her eyes.

Faced with that Ruby couldn't do anything but sigh. "I... just had a nightmare."

With that Weiss's face softened, the girl taking a seat on the bed. "How long have they been going on?"

Ruby cocked her head, and Weiss responded with a roll of her eyes. "Please, you never do anything, aside from school work, without going above and beyond. Why should this be any different?"

Ruby didn't have a comeback, since she couldn't really argue against it. "Since... since just after the Fall."

Weiss let out a sigh. "Somehow I'm not surprised," She scooched a bit closer to Ruby, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really..." Ruby honestly didn't want to, but a second afterwards she started talking anyway. "It... It changes. Sometimes it's you guys getting hurt, sometimes it's everyone leaving me, sometimes it's that giant Grimm... but most of the time..." She gulped. "It's Cinder. She killed Pyrrha, and then they say It's my fault, and Jaune says it's my fault, that I didn't get there quick enough, that I could have done something to save her, something to save Penny, and sometimes It's you or Yang or Blake or someone else but I can never get there quick enough and-"

She was cut off mid sentence by Weiss wrapping her in an embrace, pulling Ruby close. This moment of surprise also alerted her to the torrent of tears that had started running down the leader's face. Not able to contain herself any longer she hugged Weiss back and buried her face into the nape of her neck, letting all those tears run free. She cried and cried and cried and once she had run out of tears they had just sat there, the white haired girl holding Ruby close. She's not quite sure how long it is before Ruby finally pulled away, sniffling a bit but otherwise all cried out. 

Weiss settled her hands on Ruby's shoulders, looking her in the eyes. "I'll be honest: I can't fully understand what you're going through. But I do know this. What happened that night, that's not your fault Ruby. You did everything in your power, we all did. And I sure as hell know that nobody, least of all Jaune, blames you for what happened. It's Cinder's fault and it's Salem's fault. Not any of us, and most certainly not you. I'm not sure how much it actually helps to hear me say this, but I... just wanted you to know that. Trust me, we will get even with her Ruby. Even if we have to go to Hell and back, she's gonna pay. That is something I'm damn well sure of."

Ruby just stared back for a few seconds, the supportive words doing wonders for the state of her heart and mind after the nightmare. But she couldn't help but release a small giggle.

Weiss cocked her head. "What's so funny."

Ruby smiled. It was small, and it was in stark contrast to the tear stained cheeks she was sporting, but it was there. "I'm just not used to hearing you swear. It's kinda cute."

This made Weiss burst out in a mad blush, scarlet coating almost her entire face. "I-It's not that big of a deal! I-I guess I'm just getting accustomed to my new freedom and all. Besides, that's what you focus in on?"

Ruby smiled, leaning forward and pressing her forehead against Weiss's. "Thank you."

Weiss blushed a bit more, if that were even possible, but smiled anyway. "Your welcome. Have you told anyone else about any of this?"

Ruby sheepishly looked down at the bed. "No... I've just been trying to deal with it myself. Kinda hoping they'd just go away eventually..."

Weiss sighed. "Really? Past trauma isn't going to go away on it's own. You have to address it, come to terms with it, and then you can heal. You can't just skip straight to step three without doing the first two."

Ruby giggled. "Maybe you should become a psychiatrist."

Weiss scoffed, though Ruby could tell the white haired girl wasn't actually offended. "Please. Someone has to look after you. Dust knows you seem to have a knack for getting yourself into trouble."

Ruby chuckled. Another point she couldn't argue. What she was about to say was interrupted by a yawn. She checked the time out on her scroll of the corner of her eye. About half past one. If she got back to sleep soon she should be able to get enough to still be able to function in the morning.

Weiss seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Well, you try and get some more sleep. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Ruby blushed, a thought immediately coming to mind. Her hands sought out Weiss's, wrapping them in an embrace. "Could you... stay? With me?" 

Weiss gave the leader a small smile. "Of course."

Ruby broke away from Weiss, shifting the sheets around and patting the side of the bed she wasn't currently laying on. Weiss blushed a bit, but slowly climbed into the bed to lay next to Ruby. Once she was in she let the covers fall back down onto them, cloaking the pair in warmth. After that she buried herself into Weiss, cuddling into her and wrapping her arms around the other girl's waist. Weiss quickly reciprocated, one arm wrapping around Ruby's back while the other moved up to run lightly through the girl's hair before joining the other appendage.

Ruby let a content sigh into Weiss's neck. "I missed this."

She didn't have to see her face to know Weiss was smiling. "Though before you'd just be having bad dreams because SOMEONE decided it would be a good idea to watch a horror movie right before bed."

Ruby pouted. "But Yang was always the one to suggest it."

"You know you could say no, right?"

"But she always used the puppy dog eyes on me! How could I refuse that?"

"Ah, so you should know how it felt whenever you used them on me."

"I mean duh, why would I use them if I didn't think they were effective?"

Both girls giggled at the silliness of it all and a comfortable silence descended upon them. Ruby closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of the girl next to her. She had always found her way to Weiss's side when she couldn't sleep, be it from the aforementioned bad dreams or thunder or anything like that. There was something about being next to her that was so... calming. So grounding. Didn't hurt that she smelled really nice too.

Ruby frowned. Shit, did that make her weird? That made her weird didn't it? Some sorta smell pervert? She shrugged, nestling a bit more into Weiss. That would be something for future Ruby to worry about.

"Weiss?"

"Yes Ruby?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Those three simple words were the final push Ruby needed. Now fully content and peaceful in Weiss's embrace she quickly felt the jaws of sleep take hold, drifting off to that land of dreams once again.

Only this time? They were good ones.

**Author's Note:**

> So like, I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do for this one. But there I was, playing one more game of Smite before bed and then suddenly I got this idea and proceeded to write this instead of going to sleep like a sane person who isn't super behind on Whiterose week stuff.
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is appreciated!
> 
> Cause this is like my third fanfic ever so yeah


End file.
